


Well..I Wasn't Expecting This

by StarrySkyxox



Category: Andi Mack (TV), tyrus - relationship - Fandom
Genre: Crush at First Sight, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-05 01:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20480540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySkyxox/pseuds/StarrySkyxox
Summary: Cyrus aged 30, he thought 2 years ago his chances of finding his perfect soulmate because of his busy career were so small so he gave up trying. Instead he decided to adopt a beautiful baby named Blake.T.J also 30 has always had always had a cold facade and tough exterior to people he didn't know, but a lucky few in his life new tge real T.J. : soft, caring, and funny. He has a routine each day. Wake up, work, basketball, and finally bed.A like, Cyrus he never has found that perfect person but ever since he saw Cyrus he has had a small crush on him.





	1. Bad morning

8.54am “Where is she! I have to leave at 9”

Ring...Ring...Ring went Cyrus' phone trying to call. 

"Please shhhh Blakey, please don't cry, please don't cry " wispered Cyrus as, he cradled his 2 year old in his arms. 

"Daddy is trying to call Sarah, your baby sitter" 

"Okay dadda" the blue eyed child said. 

Finally a groggy voice was could be heard on the other end of the phone. 

"I'm so so sorry Cyrus, i know this is a really important day for you I'm really sick and it wouldn't be fair to pass it onto Blake"

"Oh okay Sarah we'll be okay I'll see you when your better get well soon" Cyrus ended the call 

He stopped and thought for a moment 

"Blakey beautiful, what's daddy going to do I have such a big day." He knew there was no point in talking to the toddler it’s not like he’s going to get a response. 

"You're going to have to come with me, someone will be able to help me"

He scrambled to get himself dressed into a smart black suit with a grey shirt. Then, Blake into a navy and white stripped shirt with blue jeans and suspenders which matched the toddlers blue eyes and chestnut brown hair perfectly. Before leaving he ran back to pick up the iPad. 

Lastly, they got into the car and were on there way.  
...

Cyrus picked up the small child and his papers for the day and walked into the office. It was a large but cozy and familiar to Cyrus, like a second home.  
. As soon as his coworkers saw Blake they swarmed around him, telling him how big he had gotten Cyrus asked all of them if they could watch him but they all said they couldn't because of how much work they had.  
Cyrus slumped into the chair in his cubicle and put the toddler on his lap and said in a baby voice to amuse the chair.  
"What are we going to do with you Blakey, Daddy has something very important to do today" Abruptly he then saw a head over the cubicle screen. This is when he realised it was T.J peering over he then asked, "I'll watch him, where do you have you go?"


	2. Chapter 2

uhh umm Cyrus i have a interview meeting thing" Cyrus said flustered and tripping up on his words. He could feel his cheeks burning up a scarlet shade. He couldn't see what else T.J was wearing apart from his shirt which was a jade green button up shirt with rounded black glasses. He also had his hair lightly gelled which made Cyrus day dream of running his hands through it. " Cyrus...Cyrus..hello can you here me? " T.J said  
" Yes sorry can you repeat what you"Cyrus said snapping back to reality. Walking into cubicle he said.   
"Umm I could look after Blake while your in the meeting? " lightly in a questioning tone.   
Unexpectedly Cyrus put the child down on the chair and brought T.J into a tight embrace which caught him off guard "   
Thank you thank you so much, I was getting so stressed I have no idea what i'd do without you " Cyrus pulled away he saw T.J had a dazed happy face which was somewhat confused.  
" Oh I'm sorry I probably shouldn't have done that " Cyrus said stepping back and fiddling with the buttons on his shirt  
"No no no Cy it's fine, I'd probably do the exact same in your place "   
Realising the time Cyrus pick up his suit jacket " so the the ipad is there if you get bored of him and he really loves dinosaur pictures his eyes go really wide and he can stare for hours so he'd love doing that sort of thing   
Thank you bye, I love you blakey " and kissed the toddler on the forehead. T.J started to chuckle and said to the child "daddy is cute when he's flustered, isn't he. "   
An hour and half past Cyrus was right he did love dinosaurs and it was adorable. Blake even fell asleep in his arms. As he saw Cyrus he put the child doen carefully on the chair and went towards Cyrus. This time he had so many more butterflies in his stomach from anticipating his arrival. This time he initiated the hug. It felt right like they were meant to do this but with a little regret he let go remembering Cyrus didn't actually like him, someone completely boring as him.   
"So how was it" T.J said   
I have no idea it's all a blur at the moment"  
At this point Blake woke up and ran to his dad   
'Did you have a good time with T.J?"  
He nodded excitedly. To him he was the perfect person because he let him do what he wanted.   
"Maybe you can another time" Cyrus joked.   
Cutting through the joke Blake said "Daddy can we go to the park with T.J?"  
You'll have to ask him but i do have the rest of the day off"  
"Would you like to come T.J?"   
Elated he accepted the request. He had already finished his work last night it's not like he didn't have anything else to do in the evening. At this point his stomach filled with even more butterflies than he thought would be possible. 

As they were walking down the path adorned with beautiful flowers red, white, pink and purple roses and two beautiful blossom trees. Cyrus and T.J's hand brushed next to each other. Each time giving him a rush feeling in his stomach.   
Letting Blake go play in the toddler area, they watched on as he tried to climb.   
Cyrus looked at T.J. he noticed the shade of his eyes. No one he had ever met had the colour he did. The most perfect shade of green which drew attention to him without taking away from his overall beauty.   
"Cy are you sure your okay you keep like, day dreaming"  
"No I'm good" he said straightening himself up.  
Ok, can i ask you something Cyrus?"  
"Sure" he said in a slow tone thinking he'd been caught about liking him.  
"Why did you choose to adopt? not that its a bad choice but, why didn't you wait to find someone.  
"Honestly it's because i just gave up trying to find someone, no one really got me. The people in the office still keep setting me up but no one ever keeps any interest in me so i just moved on. You thinking about it?"  
"Not really no, well maybe one day when i find the perfect someone. "  
That's fair, after this do you want to go get muffins because I'll put him in his stroller because he's sleepy" Cyrus moved the topic on because he got too nervous.   
"Sure I'd love to" T.J thought to himself that he should probably go home and keep to the the routine, but Cyrus made him feel like he could do anything with those brown chocolaty eyes luring him on.   
...  
"See blueberry macadamia muffins do exist" T.J said in a proud tone. Cyrus told him to be quiet because of the Blake. Cyrus and T.J's hand brushed next to each other. Each time giving him a rush feeling in his stomach.   
Letting Blake go play in the toddler area, they watched on as he tried to climb.   
Cyrus looked at T.J. he noticed the shade of his eyes. No one he had ever met had the colour he did. The most perfect shade of green which drew attention to him without taking away from his overall beauty.   
"Cy are you sure your okay you keep like, day dreaming"  
"No I'm good" he said straightening himself up.  
Ok, can i ask you something Cyrus?"  
"Sure" he said in a slow tone thinking he'd been caught about liking him.  
"Why did you choose to adopt? not that its a bad choice but, why didn't you wait to find someone.  
"Honestly it's because i just gave up trying to find someone, no one really got me. The people in the office still keep setting me up but no one ever keeps any interest in me so i just moved on. You thinking about it?"  
"Not really no, well maybe one day when i find the perfect someone. "  
That's fair, after this do you want to go get muffins because I'll put him in his stroller because he's sleepy" Cyrus moved the topic on because he got too nervous.   
"Sure I'd love to" T.J thought to himself that he should probably go home and keep to the the routine, but Cyrus made him feel like he could do anything with those brown chocolaty eyes luring him on.   
...  
"See blueberry macadamia muffins do exist" T.J said in a proud tone. Cyrus told him to be quiet because of the Blake. He didnt realise until he was in Cyrus' car that they were going back to his house.   
He had a beautiful house, far nicer than his own, impeccable taste in furniture. It was just beautiful.   
"So what do you want for dinner?" Said Cyrus   
"I didn't know i was aloud to stay for that" replied T.J   
"Of course you can so what do you want, your the guest"  
How about i make some pasta?" Asked T.J   
"Sure I'll do it with you."  
The feeling between relaxed but even when they brushed each other they smiled and had butterflies like young teens do.  
They even nearly overcooked the pasta because they were too focused on each other instead.   
But the dinner was perfect with each other.


	3. Confidence and fear

It was 19.18pm Cyrus told T.J. to sit on the couch while he put Blake to sleep. He sat down on the brown leather couch. The familiar smell lingered. T.J's leg started to shake to entertain himself as well as twiddling her thumbs.  
19.48  
He contimplated leaving after half an hour he didn't think Cyrus would want to talk to him after he was probably exhausted, he could hear the faint sound of a child crying. As soon as heard, He knew it wasn't his place to help but that's all he wanted to do was help him. He just wanted to be around him. He knew he was completely head over heals for the brown haired boy. He wished he could tell him so much but why would like someone like him, just so boring. He could now hear a back and forward conversation between father and son which whilst muffled still warmed his heart.  
20.15  
Nearly an hour later he saw Cyrus appear from the top of the stairs. Was he ill or was he walking in slow motion? This only happened in films he thought.  
“Sorry that took so long he really likes you and didn’t want to sleep so he started crying”. Cyrus said as he took his wrist and lead him to the garden. It was a warm early summer day so they sat out on a bench which was suspended with many sift cushions. The sun was ever so slightly fading leaving a purple and pink sky.  
They talked for what could have been days. The conversation was full of important tales of their childhood, lives today and dreams almost like thry were weaving their stories together. Past, present and future. To their surprise they grew up in the same town, but never saw each other. Ways they could work together on new projects. Their dream locations, lifestyles and beliefs. The conversation was a smooth. Not that they’d care what others thought. In their world it was the bench, them and the glow of the flickering fire with a amber shade dominating. The smokey smell oddly was comforting with the mix in anticipation. Did him taking him by the wrist mean anything or was it strictly platonic,Cyrus did say he gave up on dating. At 9.30 this morning they didn't think they'd be here. This morning neither could fully say a sentence without adding umm or uhh, now they could share anything with each other like they had known each other all there life. Well maybe thry had it turned out they went to the same preschool. Over the few hours both confidence built but when T.J. looked into Cyrus' eyes it this confidence plateaued, even with the captive colour, warm smile, and entire environment.  
T.J thought he missed his chance again, like everytime. He knew this was going to happen .  
He thought this was confirmed when Cyrus started to yawn. He missed his chance for good.  
"Should I go?" he asked and stood up instinctively .  
"No, no you can stay over if you like either the spare room or my bed whatever you like."  
“Okay sure i will need to borrow some clothes though”   
“Before we go in, Blake told me something before he went to bed you told him that you thought i was......”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to leave you on a cliff hanger but Comments if you like this and anything to improve xxxx


	4. Crumbling barriers

A ringing in his ears. T.J felt a lump at the back of his throat swelling. A cold sweat on his back could be felt and a feeling on shock in his heart, if such a feeling even exists. His body became rigid and arms and legs became stiff. Cyrus' words became slow as did his ability to comprehead anything he said.   
"T.J did you hear me?" Cyrus said looking visibly upset   
Hurried he replied "No I'm sorry can you repeat?"   
"This was a mistake, why would I ever think someone would be interested in getting to know me" Cyrus said in a genuinely hurt tone. All the years of been forgotten, every time he had been told he was just ‘the second choice’. No one could truly care. That’s why he gave up and adopted. He knew that Blake adored him but it would be nice to have someone his own age to love unconditionally. But as all the other times had taught him it was just a dream for his imagination.A wave of emotions cane over him and a single tear started to roll down his cheek and he got up to just leave this mess of only his own doing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will T.J. express his true feelings

Cyrus felt a warm hand take his own he glanced into the emerald eyes beneath him.   
"I really am interested in you, what did Blake say" T.J said squeezing Cyrus' hand ever so slightly to tell him to sit.  
"Well it kinda sounds like I'm a teenager hearing rumours but did you say umm that well im cute?"  
T.J racked his brain, "Well yes i did say those words maybe not in the context you think"  
Cyrus sighed coming to his own conclusion that his child was wrong. Why would anything good like this, actually someone perfect like him, I was just delusional.  
T.J saw the face the brown eyed boy was making and realised he had lost too many to fear, he felt an inner strength that could be felt in the bottom of his stomach and radiating out of him. The adrenalin pumped around his body and he just said it. "I think you really are cute, i really like you maybe even love you" he blurted out.   
Cyrus' eyes got big like a puppy but confused. The butterflies disappeared that once held him back, there it was his feelings on the line. He could either reject it or except, and at that moment it really could go either way.


	6. Chapter 6

Neither of them knew who made the first move but within a second T.J and Cyrus ' lips were connected. In that moment it felt like time stood still. All the butterflies of months and months felt like they had been set free into the dark sky adorned with tiny stars. As they broke the kiss they stood for what could have been years looking lovingly into each others eyes.

Cyrus finally was able to remember what and where he was and said, " do you really mean it? , that you love me "

" well of course I've felt like that for months, you're so oblivious "

" I was going to ask you if you wanted to be my boyfriend, of cource you know no pressure it's just I thought the kiss meant something I could be wrong and Blake really really loves you....

T.J cut in and said in a soft tone " - Cyrus yes! "

Cyrus paused, exhaled and said smiling.

"Well...I wasn't expecting this, when I came in like a mess this morning, I didn't think it would end with a having a boyfriend who for once really does care for me.  
"And I wasn't expecting this either." T.J. said whilst taking his hand into his own and leading him into the house


End file.
